


Sleepovers

by Kali_Kit



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Life in the Horde (She-Ra), Light Angst, No Smut, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Romance, Short, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali_Kit/pseuds/Kali_Kit
Summary: 12-13 year old Catra and Adora have a talk about feelings during a makeshift sleepover in the Horde.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> oof I'm sorry this is very short, but it's my first fic on here so I'm still getting the hang of things!

Catra lay on her stomach on the flat, grey bed, her small clawed feet kicking in the air. She rested her cheek against her fist, oddly quiet as she lost herself in her best friend's blue eyes.

Adora was laying on her side across from Catra, propping herself up on one elbow. A few strands of blonde hair had escaped her ponytail and drifted over her forehead, framing her soft blue eyes. 

Catra loved nights like these. Nights when everyone else was asleep and her and Adora stayed up together whispering and giggling until they both fell asleep. Not that she'd ever admit it, but these moments were her favorites.

"Whatcha staring at?" Adora's voice broke the silence.

Catra let out a little squeak as she realized she had been staring.

"Uh, nothing!" Catra said, maybe a little defensively. She chewed the inside of her cheek and averted her gaze, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"I'm just thinking."

"Oh." Adora made a little 'huff' sound as she exhaled and rolled onto her back, her hands clasped onto her stomach, eyes lost in thought.

"Hey, Catra?"

"Hm?" Catra flicked her ears in slight interest.

Adora took a moment before continuing, still staring at the bottom of the bunk above them.

"Do you ever... see someone and like..."

She trailed off, looking deep in thought. Catra perked up in curiosity, waiting for her to finish.

"And like... your heart beats a little faster, and you find it harder to talk, and- and every little thing they do is so interesting to you?"

"Um..." Catra was taken aback by Adora's rambling. She immediately fell back and crossed her arms over her chest, biting her bottom lip as she too stared at the grey bunk bottom.

"Yeah, sometimes." She admitted.

"Really?" Adora tilted her head so her earnest blue eyes met Catra's, making her feel oddly warm.

"I guess so." Catra replied, trying to act indifferent, which was difficult under Adora's gaze.

The truth was, she did feel like that sometimes, but only around one person- and it was the girl who was laying across from her right now.

It was silly, right? Adora was her best friend, someone she could laugh with and play pranks on, not someone who's smile would cause a fluttering feeling in her chest.

Catra was confused by those feelings, but she usually pushed them down and tried not to let them affect her. They didn't change how she viewed Adora.

Right?

"Catra?" Adora's voice interrupted her flood of thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Who is it?" Adora asked, curiosity and something else brewing in her gaze. Something that almost resembled hopefulness.

There was no way Catra was going to admit to Adora that she was the one. She'd definitely laugh at her. So instead she casually tucked her hands behind her head and curled the corners of her mouth into a smirk.

"Ha. Like I'd tell you."

"Pleease!" Adora whined, but Catra shook her head and scoffed a little.

"No way."

Despite her smile, Catra desperately wanted to change the subject. So she removed the attention from her and placed it on Adora instead.

"Well, who is it for YOU?" Catra challenged, her tail flickering playfully.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Adora protested. "You wouldn't tell me yours."

"Exactly." Catra closed her eyes in triumph. "You get to keep your secret if I can keep mine."

"Hmm... fine." Adora sighed.

Catra laughed a little. "Now go to sleep, weirdo."

Adora rolled her eyes in response, but she was smiling as both girls rolled to their sides to get more comfortable.

They were pressed back-to-back as usual, seeming warmth from eachother's lithe bodies. It didn't take long for Adora to start snoring.

But Catra lay wide awake, thoughts racing through her head as she was painfully aware of every touch and sound of Adora's.

Like the feeling of Adora's shoulder blades pressing into hers.

And the soft exhaling sound of her breath.

And the way her silky hair tickled the back of Catra's neck.

Catra silently cursed herself for even noticing these things. They slept together like this nightly, so why it suddenly so much harder to breathe?

Annoyed with herself, Catra let her eyes drift shut, focusing on the constant sound of Adora's breathing. As if on instinct, she slowed her breath to match Adora's until they were perfectly in tune.

Inhale to inhale.

Exhale to exhale.


End file.
